Womanhood
by Zany Enchantress
Summary: Bulma is sick of Vegeta being arrogant towards women and makes a wish that he could experience what women go through. Unfortunatley for Vegeta the wish comes true.
1. Bulma's Wish

Disclaimer: you already know I don't own anything

A/n: this is my fourth fic so…yeah. Anywho…ON WITH THE STORY!

Bulma looked across the table to where her husband was seated. She enjoyed watching him eat because it was the only time you wouldn't see him scowling, merely because his mouth was too full to be able to see one of his usual devilish smirks. 

Vegeta had noticed Bulma's little staring session and decided to question her. "What are you looking at, woman?" He scooped up another helping of what looked like, well he wasn't sure what it looked like.

"You just look very handsome when you eat." She batted her eyelashes flirtatiously then turned to her baby son to clean up some of the dribble. 

"Humph." Was his only reply. After a few moments of silence he finally responded but changing the subject. "This food is disgusting! You need to learn how to cook."

"Well if it's so disgusting then why are you on your sixth helping!?" Bulma stated defiantly. 

"I'm only eating this crap because this the only thing to eat!"

"That's not true and you know it! If you don't like it then you can start making the meals. I have better things to do anyway." She was really starting to get peeved at her husband.

"It's not my job to cook, it's the woman's job! The woman is supposed to cook, clean, take care of the kids, and please her husband whenever he wishes to be pleased." Bulma was really starting to get angry now. He was going too far!

"You have no idea what us women go through!" At this point you could practically see the steam coming out of her ears. " Maybe on your planet the women were treated like shit but here women are treated better and I for one do not want to be your slave!" Bulma stood up not even up lifted her son out of his high chair then stocked furiously upstairs.

~*~

Bulma had finally gotten Trunks to sleep, after what seemed like hours. She on the balcony that was just outside her and Vegeta's room, taking in a quick rest before she had to encounter her husband again. He had no right telling her that women should do whatever the man told them to do. He had no idea what women went through. 

She looked up toward the night sky when she noticed a shooting star. _It's worth a try I guess._

"I wish Vegeta could experience what it's like to be a woman." She opened up her eyes and decided to go back inside.

~*~

Vegeta turned the knob on the shower faucet. He reached for a towel and wrapped it around his waist then stepped out of the shower. He wiped the steam off the mirror so he could admire his well-sculpted chest, like he did everyday. His eyes widened as he took a double glance.

"WHAT THE-!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A/n" what do you guys think. Alalal please review


	2. Poor Vegeta

Disclaimer: don't own anything db/dbz/dbgt related

A/n: I can't believe how many reviews I got!!!!! Thank reviewers!!!!!!

Chapter 2: Poor Vegeta

After the wish was made, Bulma sat down on one of the balcony chairs where she sat resting her eyes. She thought about the wish she had just made. She knew it would never come true. She knew the tale of shooting stars that could grant wishes was a bit childish but it was worth a try. If seven magic balls could do wonders for someone's life then why couldn't a shooting star.

Bulma leaned further into her chair and sighed. She heard the water from the shower stop, meaning Vegeta would be out soon to complain or yell at her about something. A gust of wing blew causing her cerulean blue hair to tangle around her face. From the noise of the wind she could here footsteps, loud footsteps, more like someone stomping. 

__

Here he comes. Bulma let out another sigh as she heard the glass door leading outside open. 

"What is the meaning of this, woman!" Vegeta yelled furiously pointing to his newly grown chest.

Bulma didn't even turn around to see what he was talking. She was still mad at him after his little outburst and didn't want to be in the middle of one of his other ridiculous problems at the time. 

"Is this another one of your experiments," Vegeta was furious. "and your using me as the model! Or is it just a sick joke of yours! A very sick joke!

Bulma was getting curios as to what he was talking about. She figured something went wrong in the shower or he had gone to check on the gravity room and it was working one again. She turned around to face him. 

"What are you talking abo-..." Her azure eyes widened with much surprise at what she saw. 

"Do you have any idea as to how this happened, woman?" Vegeta's brow raised and his eyes narrowed as he waited for her to answer his question.

"I...I...well for one it wasn't an experiment of mine!" She couldn't believe what she saw. Her wish must of came true. She didn't expect this to happen. Many different feelings floated through her head; surprise, happiness, even a little sorry for Vegeta._ What!? How could a feel sorry for him? He deserves this! Maybe this will even last a few days. . Wait! No! He needs at least a week, maybe two weeks. No! A Month! That'll teach him!_

"The truth is I made this wish that you could experience what woman go through. After our little fight at dinner I couldn't help but make the wish, I didn't think it would work."

Vegeta crossed arms over chest covering his newly grown breasts. "Did you use the dragonballs to make this wish of yours."

"Actually I made the wish on a shooting star." 

Vegeta just gave her a skeptical look along with the usual scowl. "A shooting star. Is this another one of those ridiculous human beliefs."

"Yes, and I really didn't think it would work." 

"Tomorrow you will give the dragon radar and I will search for the dragonballs to wish for my body back."

__

No! He can't wish his regular body back now! He needs to learn his lesson! Wait a sec...I forgot that the dragonballs can't be used for a year yet! Ha! Sorry Vegeta! "Actually you can't. Yajerobe used them just recently for a lifetime supply of jelly doughnuts."

"Damn pig" Then Vegeta got another idea. "Woman, how about you find another one of those flying rocks in the sky and wish me back to normal."

Bulma searched the sky for them. It was sort of hard to see because of the city lights, being on the balcony was an advantage. After searching for sometime she finally spotted one. She shut her eyes tightly._ I wish for Vegeta to stay like for another month._

Bulma opened her eyes back up and turned to face her husband.

"It didn't work, woman." Vegeta growled.

__

I have to think of something so he doesn't know of my little scheme. Well he doesn't know much about the human beliefs so I can just make something up!

"Well you see, Vegeta, you can only make a wish once a month or else it won't work." _I guess it's a good thing he isn't from this planet._

"I guess I believe you but you will regret what you did! Making me suffer for a whole month!" Vegeta started to walk back inside when Bulma grabbed his arm.

"Well I have to go through this my whole entire life! A month shouldn't be too bad. Anyway, you shouldn't be too angry about it. Your breasts are bigger than mine!" Vegeta couldn't help but smirk at her last comment. And with these new breasts of yours that mean we need to go bra shopping!

A/n: what did you think? This is the longest chapter I have evr written for any of my stories. Next chappie vegeta goes bra shopping!!!!


	3. Bra Shopping Part 1: Pop Goes the Booby!

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything so there hahahahha.

A/n: sorry it took me kind of a while to update. Hehehe. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Chapter 3: Vegeta's Secret part 1: Pop goes the booby! (Get it Vegeta's secret, Victoria's secret he he ha ha ha I'm so cheesy!

It was what Vegeta had been dreading since Bulma's announcement. He knew he would have to get a bra. When he walked his breasts would bounce around and get in his way and Bulma told him that this was one of the only way to have support. 

He grunted as he put on a baggy black sweatshirt that helped to prevent from showing his chest and he also wore a pair of baggier jeans. He really didn't want to wear this silly 'human attire' but he would have to if he wanted to keep his feminine figure hidden.

Bulma then suddenly burst through the door. "Hurry up Vegeta! I want to get there before there's a big crowd. You can ogle at your boobs later!" She turned from the door frame and started to walk downstairs. Vegeta groaned and slammed the door behind him. _I'm going to miss a whole damn day of training to go to the damn mall and look for those damn bras in a damn store with damn humans all over with that damn woman!_

~*~

Bulma and Vegeta soon arrived at the mall. Vegeta had wanted to fly there but Bulma insisted that they took a car. Vegeta figured they would be doing much more shopping then just for him. Bulma dragged him around the mall until she made it to her destination.

"Here it is, Vegeta." She said pointing toward the store. "We should be able to find plenty of bras for you here!" Vegeta looked over to where she was pointing.

"Who's Victoria?" Bulma just rolled her eyes. She wasn't sure if that question came from his sarcasm, lack of shopping experience, or stupidity. She grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him into the store despite whatever Vegeta was cogitating about. 

Bulma had immediately started searching through a rack of bras and other undergarments, completely oblivious to Vegeta's presence. He started making grunting noises and breathing heavily to try and keep her attention on him but it wasn't working.

Vegeta started to walk around the store. He looked in disgust and amazement as to how many teenage boys stood outside the store's entrance staring in a trance and drooling at the pictures on half naked women.

He started sauntering around the store looking at the different, strange, garments hanging from the racks. Some he knew his onna would look deliciously luscious in. There was one garment that had caught his eye. It was a bar that looked as if there were a pair of breasts already occupying them. He walked over to this strange bra and poked it. He felt the liquid inside of it. Vegeta suddenly became curious as to what this liquid was. He profusely started poking at it, harder and harder until... POP! The bra had sprung a leak and was squirting water out getting everything wet that was directly in front of it. Vegeta smirked with amusement and looked over at his onna who was giving him deathly glares and a scowl spread across her face that could almost compete with his, almost.

Bulma furiously stomped over to Vegeta and to the rack of bras. Trying not to get wet she turned the bra around so it would face the wall, hoping no one noticed. She turned to face her husband with a scowl on her face.

"Vegeta you idiot!" She mouthed trying to keep it a whisper. "What are you doing!?" Bulma rolled her eyes and looked away for a second. "Let's try these on and get out of here okay..."

"Uh...What did you say?" Between trying to drown her out and watching the two girls just outside the store go at it; he hadn't heard a word she said.

Bulma bellowed as loud as she could. "I SAID YOU ARE GOING TO TRY THESE BRAS ON RIGHT NOW!"

* Only crickets can be heard in the background *

"Damnit woman! Can you be any louder!? Now the whole universe probably knows that the Saiya-jin no Ouji has his very own set of boobs! And not from an onna but one's that are actually apart of his body!"

"Do you really think I care?" Bulma just rolled her eyes once again and sighed. "Come on let's go try these on." She grabbed Vegeta's wrist and dragged him to the dressing room as bystanders and other customers looked on in bewilderment at the sight they had just seen.

A/n: so what did you think. I thought Veggie was a bit OOC but me not care. Part 2 will be Vegeta's adventures in trying to put on the bra. Oh the horror. On March 26th was my birthday. Yay! Happy Birthday to me. You are no longer reading the work of a 13-year-old but a spiffilicious 14-year-old.

I hope to get the next chapter out sooner. heheh

One more thing, I have this one fic out that isn't doing so hot with reviews. It's called The Bet. It's a k/18 but it's much different then most of them. (yes this shameless plug is me wallowing in self pity) If you like the K/18 coupling pretty please with chocolate covered Kuririns on top along with an extra helping of Krillin (hey Kuririn and Krillin are the same person hehehe) review the fic please. Those who do I shall put you in my book of spiffilicious people. It's a real honor hehe.

All right I'll stop rambling now. Please review.


	4. Bra Shopping Part 2: Wrong Conclusions

Disclaimer: It would be cool to own DBZ but I don't. *Sigh*

A/n: Sorry about the horribly late update. I've been extremely busy and had a bit of writer's block. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Chapter 4: Bra Shopping Part 2: VERY Wrong Conclusions

Bulma found two more bras that she would force Vegeta to try on. So far she found seven of them which would surely last him the month. All seven of them were plain with no frill or lace. Which would give him less to whine and scruple about, especially if he wanted something to support his breast and control them from immensely bouncing too much giving him one less thing to expostulate about. Satisfied with what she picked out, Bulma grabbed Vegeta by the strings of his over-sized sweatshirt, to his dismay, and dragged him toward the dressing rooms. 

"Try these on, Vegeta." She said shoving the brassieres into his crossed arms. 

"Woman, you can't expect me to just waltz into a panties store, dilly-dally into the dressing rooms without anyone being suspicious!"

"Well I'll go in there with you. Maybe then they won't seem as questioning if a male goes in there. They may not even see you go in."

Vegeta grunted but obeyed his wife. He stepped into the small room with Bulma right behind him. He shut the door then turned to her. "Please turn around."

"All right, Vegeta, whatever you say. But you know you'll probably need help figuring out how to put the bras on." Vegeta's response was just a small snort. He knew she'd never listen to him but it really didn't matter.

He took off his shirt exposing his chest. It was embarrassing, really but he would have to do it. Without looking he grabbed the first brassier in the pile. It was plain with noting on it but a support wire and it was pink. _PINK! _"Woman do you really expect me to wear a pink bra!"

"It's not going to matter Vegeta! Nobody is going to see it anyway!" Bulma picked up another one of the bras. "We don't have to get this one you know! Here now let me help you put this on."

Bulma had instructed him on how to put the bra on numerous times and he still didn't understand. He found it to be complicating and pointless. At some point he finally droned out until Bulma would yell at him once again.

~*~

From all the yelling in the dressing room customers were leaving and products weren't being bought. Finally the sales clerk had had it. She was going to tell the two to leave if they didn't stop the constant yelling. The fact that there was a male in a female together in a room was another problem. Who knew _what _they could be doing in there? 
    
She marched over toward the dressing rooms and opened the door without knocking. There was a shirtless man with his back facing her and behind him she could see a slender female arm around him. It looked like she was putting a bra on him...._ What! She_ was putting a bra on _Him! _The man with the wild hair turned around and scowled at her. The clerk looked stunned at his chest. _He_ had boobs! It was too strange for her to even comprehend. She knew their were some men out there who tried to look like woman but in his case it was different. 
"Ahh! There's a man with breasts in here!" She screamed pointing and running at the same. She wasn't looking where she was going and accidentally ran into the wall where and was knocked unconscious. 
"That stupid woman deserved that!" Vegeta grumbled under his breath.
Bulma grabbed Vegeta's arm. "I think we should leave now!" Vegeta put his shirt back on forgetting the bra he had still been wearing.
A/n: What did you think of the long awaited chapter 4? I think it could have been better but I didn't want my spiffy readers to be waiting a ridiculous amount of time for the next chapter so I did it in somewhat of a hurry! Next chapter should hopefully be out sooner! I think I already know what I'm going to do for the next chapter so it may not take as long!!!!!!

I have a question. About a month ago my really strange art teacher told a classmate to "Rotate the corn" and I was just wondering what that meant. I'm just curious as to what that means if you know tell me in a review please. Most likely you don't because like I said before, my art teacher as quite stange.


	5. Vegeta vs Spandex

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ~~~~~~~~Smile and be Spiffy! (Just filling extra space is all)

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything and never will.  


A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I had slight writers block or I just didn't have time. Thanks for the reviews! Some are extremely helpful. Well enjoy another weird chapter of Womanhood. I must admit that I hate how the last chapter turned out. Once this story is finished I might go back and completely redo just that chapter. Hopefully this chapters makes up for the crappiness of the last one.

Chapter 5: Vegeta vs. Spandex

Vegeta had grabbed Bulma by the arm and with the immense speed he was capable of he flew them out of the mall. Once outside Vegeta dropped Bulma making her fall a couple feet off the ground. 

"You are such a jerk, Vegeta!" Bulma squealed standing up rubbing her behind that ached from the landing of the fall. A few bystanders had seen the entire thing and were staring at the couple curiously but saw the aggravated look at Vegeta's face and hurried inside. "Come on Vegeta, let's hurry and get into the car."

"I'm going to fly." Without another word, Vegeta took off leaving Bulma by herself.

"Good! I didn't want him to come with me anyway." She stuck her tongue out at Vegeta's small figure that was already high in the air. 

~*~

Vegeta landed on the soft, mesh lawn of the large, dome building that was considered his home. The first thing he did was head toward his favorite place, the Gravity Room. He figured training, his favorite thing to do, would hopefully help him forget about the recent events that have happened to him. Deciding to train in his usual spandex garb, he undressed himself taking off what he considered "idiotic human attire" then throwing them on the other side of the room. He grabbed one of his favorite training suits and began to put it on when he discovered something new...

His hips were wider and he couldn't fit the suit over them.

He tugged and pulled at them trying to get them above his waist but it didn't work. He started powering up hoping that would work. Soon enough he had gone Super Saiyan and still no success but only caused the suit to rip in half. 

Vegeta let out a frustrated sigh and threw the ripped pieces of spandex across the room then blasted with a large ki. The almost naked Vegeta found another spandex suit lying on the floor and tried to fit it on. A similar Vegeta vs. Spandex fight happened and this time he was capable of actually getting it past his hips. Of course with his luck lately, his now rounded chest was too big for the top part of the suit to fit over.

Without hesitation, Vegeta ripped the spandex suit, still partially on his body, into millions of shredded pieces. He grabbed the "idiotic human attire" and put them on. He was so agitated at the moment and so busy kicking and punching the air that he didn't even realize that there was another presence in the room.

"Hey Vegeta!" exclaimed the extremely yet annoying happy voice. 

Damn! Not Kakarot! That wench must have sent him in here just to piss me off some more. 

"What the hell are you doing here, Kakarot!" Vegeta stated irritatingly.

"Well I came over to train with you and Bulma said that you were in here." Goku had a proud smile smeared across his face that Vegeta figured was because walking in here was the smarted thing he'd ever done or something. Goku had now taken small note as to why Vegeta was dressed like a normal person and not wearing his sayian spandex suits.

"Fine. I could use a good challenge!" Vegeta immediately charged toward the larger saiyan. 

Goku realized that Vegeta was fighting him with much more aggression then the usual somewhat simpler training session. There was something else he noticed, but this was _on _Vegeta.

Vegeta looked up at Goku who had suddenly stopped. "And why exactly did you stop you stupid moron."

"Did you notice that there is this reddish colored stain on your pants..."  


A/N: I know it's kind of short but hey it's better then nothing so don't complain.

Well it looks like more Vegeta torture is on the way. 


End file.
